


Lesson Learned

by hunenka



Category: The Borgias (2011)
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunenka/pseuds/hunenka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written last year in response to this prompt at <b>borgiaskink</b>: <i>In a fit of temper, Rodrigo orders that Cesare be strapped.</i> Spoilers for S02E03 and S02E04.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson Learned

**Lesson Learned**  
Author: hunenka  
Fandom: The Borgias  
Pairing(s): none  
Rating: teen and up audiences  
Warnings: violence  
Summary: Written last year in response to a prompt: _In a fit of temper, Rodrigo orders that Cesare be strapped. Would pref. that Rodrigo ultimately feels bad about it, but whether he does during or after (or is even there for the actual beating) would be happy to read any way you choose._ Spoilers for S02E03 and S02E04.

===

The sounds of bells, music and celebrations could be heard well even in the pope’s personal chambers. Rodrigo entered, followed by his eldest son, who was beaming with pride.

Cesare’s smile froze on his lips when his father turned to him, his expression stern. “Holy father?”

Rodrigo’s expression didn’t change. “Who do you think you are, Cesare?” At his son’s confused look, he continued, his voice rising. “You lied to us about the cannon!”

Cesare shrugged apologetically. “It was necessary, Holy father. Everyone had to believe those cannon were real, otherwise the deception wouldn’t have worked.”

“So,” Rodrigo was pacing across the room, “we are everyone now? You only tell us what you decide is right to tell us?”

“But it worked!” Cesare tried to defend himself, still not fully understanding why his father was angry with him. “I saved Rome, as you wanted!” His father only snorted at that. “I kept our city safe, which is more than Juan has ever done.”

“Enough!” Rodrigo nearly shouted, face contorted with fury. “Don’t think that changing the subject to Juan will make things better for you! I know what this is about, Cesare,” he said, walking towards his son until they stood face to face. “You keep provoking him, you constantly try to undermine his authority. You want his position for yourself!” He emphasized the last words with pushing his finger into Cesare’s chest.

“Because I would be better at it!”

Rodrigo shook his head. “That’s it. I’ve had enough of your disobedience and arrogance. You should be punished.”

Cesare blinked in surprise, but retorted quickly. “For trying to do what’s right? So be it.” He looked into his father’s eyes, challenging him.

“So be it,” Rodrigo repeated. “Guards!”

The guards entered quickly. “Your holiness?”

Forcing himself to speak calmly, Rodrigo ordered, “You will escort my son to the dungeons where he will receive fifteen whiplashes for his disobedience.”

The guards gaped.

Cesare sighed, still looking at his father. “I’ll make this easy, I’ll go myself.” He turned on his heels and swiftly strode out of the room, followed by his father and the guards.

===

The walk to the dungeons didn’t cool the anger of either Rodrigo or his son at all. Cesare thought of all the injustice and ingratitude his father has showed him. Rodrigo thought of his disappointment in his son who thought his opinions superior to the ones of his own father, the pope of Rome.

They stormed into the poorly lit dungeon, rousing Maestro Giovanni, the dungeon keeper, from his thoughts.

Maestro Giovanni sank to his knees, bowing his head. “Your holiness…”

Rodrigo gestured for him to get up impatiently. “I have a task for you, Maestro. You will deliver fifteen lashes to my son.”

Giovanni didn’t look surprised, he had seen stranger things during his lifetime. “Yes, your holiness,” he bowed again, carefully avoiding the eyes of the pope’s son.

Rodrigo walked to the rack where Maestro Giovanni kept his instruments, choosing a long, thick leather whip. “Use this one. And don’t spare him.”

Inwardly, Cesare cringed. The whip looked vicious and he had seen what it could do to men. So his father was really angry with him. But so was Cesare. And he wasn’t going to back out.

In quick, powerful movements, Cesare started to strip, his eyes never leaving the eyes of his father.  
The pope waved at the guards absently. “Leave us.” They obeyed happily, scurrying away.

Now bare to the waist, Cesare spread out his arms, a cheerless smile on his face. “Shall we get this over with… Holy father?” His tone was bitter and ironic.

Rodrigo’s expression was grim. “Yes. Let’s put this behind us.”

Cesare turned his back to Maestro Giovanni and his father, grabbing onto the back of a large wooden chair, the purpose of which he hoped he would never learn. He braced himself for the pain and waited.

“You may start,” Cesare heard his father’s voice and then the whip cut into his back, the impact almost knocking the air out of him. He gritted his teeth, determined to remain silent. When the next blow came, he was ready for it.

Rodrigo watched the whip biting into his son’s back, drawing blood. After each blow, the muscles on Cesare’s back tensed for a second in pain. But he didn’t make a sound.

After several blows, Rodrigo walked over to see his son’s face. Cesare’s jaws were firmly clenched against the pain, but aside from that, his son’s face was calm, unreadable. It made Rodrigo uneasy. Their eyes locked as they once again battled for dominance.

Finally, Rodrigo turned away. He couldn’t bear the sight of his son like this anymore. He realized that despite his anger, he didn’t really want to hurt his son. He only hoped that Cesare would try to talk his way out of this punishment, that he would admit his mistake and that would be it.

But Cesare didn’t try to back out and so neither could Rodrigo. He at least turned away so he wouldn’t have to watch his son being whipped anymore. All he heard was the whistling of the whip and Cesare’s stubborn silence.

When it was finally over – thank God – Rodrigo searched for any emotion in his son’s face, but he found none.

Cesare slowly let go of the chair, straightening up, meeting his father’s eyes. “Satisfied?”

Rodrigo shook his head vehemently. “My dear son! The purpose of this wasn’t to punish you but to help you learn your place! I hope you did learn something from this lesson.”

Cesare’s lips curved into a nasty smile. “I did, Holy father, and I thank you for it.”

===

“Do you have anything to confess to me, Cesare? About this past night?”

“No, Holy father.”

FIN


End file.
